


Five minutes to the end of the world (whatcha gonna do?)

by lightly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightly/pseuds/lightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years from now, Sam and Dean face the end of the world like they face everything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five minutes to the end of the world (whatcha gonna do?)

Five minutes to the end of the world  
(whatcha gonna do?)

 

“You know, if you ignore the fact that we’re gonna die, it’s actually pretty.”

“Dean, man, you did not just call the end of the world pretty.” Sam snorted. It was a strange wet sound, amusement mixed with a dash of internal bleeding.

“It really sucks that it has to end this way.” Dean said softly, not taking his eyes from the hail of burning debris.

“It shouldn’t have to end this way at all, we should’ve stopped it.”

“There was nothing we could have done, Sam.”

“Huh? Getting to be a defeatist in your old age, you wouldn’t have said that ten years ago.”

“Yeah, well, ten years ago the world wasn’t blowing up around us.” Slowly, Dean reached into his old worn coat, his fingers shook as they closed around a small silver flask. A gift from a friend whose name had long since blended into the list of the dead. As he held it to his lips he toasted all his fallen comrades, the lucky bastards, before offering a taste of numbness to his last man standing. He watched Sam take a long drink, the course liquid brought tears to his younger brother’s eyes, at least that was what they both blamed it on.

“I wish Dad could see this.” Sam said. He had started swaying slightly; the blood loss was finally getting to him.

“Red always was his favorite color.”

 

Dean could feel the weight of gravity pressing down on him, his body desperately wanted to rest, but he wouldn’t let it. He was determined to meet the end still standing.

“They killed us, Dean.” Sam’s voice was painfully quiet.

“They killed themselves, soon there is gonna be nothing left but rock and ash.”

“Do you think anyone will survive?”

“Honestly? I don’t know, Sammy.”

“You haven’t called me that in years.”

“Well, wouldn’t ya know it; I’m feeling all kinds of sentimental right now.”

A slow howl rose up from behind them. Dean turned to see the last of their foe, a withered husk of a thing, trying to get back on its feet. Dean had to grudgingly respect its stubborn refusal to lie down. Right now, in the last few moments of life, they weren’t so different.

“Sam you didn’t kill it properly.”

“Yes I did! It’s not my fault it doesn’t know it’s dead.”

“Well, do you want me to tell it, or do you just want me to finish it.”

 

Sam tried to lift the arm that held his machete, but it wouldn’t respond. His fingers gripped the hilt, afraid to let go, but he couldn’t wield the weapon. He didn’t have to turn to ask his brother to end it; he knew the killing blow was already on its way. He closed his eyes against the thick sound of death, it had become the soundtrack to their nights, and he was so tired of it. He felt strong arms grab him before he realized he was falling. Carefully both men lowered themselves to the ground and they sat on the edge of the cliff that used to be New York City. Below them a molten river raged as angry as the god that spawned it.

“It’s been one hell of a ride, hasn’t it?”

“Dean, I don’t regret any of it, you know that right?”

“Really? None of it?”

“Well, maybe this bit.” Sam said as he weakly gestured at the chaos around them. “This could have gone better. I could’ve lived with out seeing this.”

“Seriously though,” Dean said, turning his eyes to the fire red sky. “If you ignore the fact that we are about to die, it really is nice up here.”

 

FIN


End file.
